This invention relates to a key storage device, and particularly to a key storage device having a relatively flat compact shape, whereby the device can be readily placed in a person's pocket for ready access when needed.
It is a common practice to hang keys (e.g. car keys, house keys, and safe deposit keys) on a key chain or key ring. The loose keys can rub against the interior surface of the person's pants pocket so as to possibly wear a hole in the pocket fabric. Also, the sharp edges or ends of the loose keys can penetrate the pocket fabric to generate uncomfortable pressure on the person's skin.
The present invention relates to a flat key storage device that can be placed in a person's pocket or purse without damaging the fabric or exerting an uncomfortable pressure on the person's skin. In one preferred embodiment of the invention, the key storage device comprises a flat panel structure having plural slots therein for receiving individual keys. Each key is connected to a flexible chain or wire that has a lost-motion attachment to a slidable push-button mounted on the panel.
Each push-button can be moved in one direction on the panel to eject the associated key from the panel; the flexible chain or wire allows the key to be moved a limited distance from the panel while still preventing the key from becoming permanently separated from the panel. The key can be inserted into a lock while attached to the chain or wire.
Each push-button can be moved in the opposite direction on the panel to draw the associated key back into the panel. The flexible chain or wire can be moved relative to the push-button to permit complete insertion of the key into its slot.
The invention is advantageous in that the individual keys can be stored within the panel so as to be entirely enclosed. Nevertheless, individual keys can be withdrawn a considerable distance out of the panel when it becomes necessary to use them for unlocking purposes. The keys are permanently connected to the panel, via the chain or wire, such that the keys cannot be lost or mislaid.
Further features of the invention will be apparent from the attached drawings and description of an illustrative embodiment of the invention.